Abassa
(Ah-bah-sah) Status: Abassa is the first server on the list, and is almost ALWAYS full, and sometimes it's too full and Disney resets the server, which is why sometimes you might see it quiet but not too often. This server is the favourite destination for most social activities, such as meeting new people, PVP, SVS, and more. If you want a quiet place to level, this is the wrong server. In recent days, Abassa has been less crowded, and the shores of Tortuga have been less and less busy. Abassa, being the most populated server, has a large player base, and many activities are hard to do. For example, sailing is very hard on Abassa, because there are so many players attempting this at the same time, but it can also be considered good because you can get a crew and gunners in a snap. Also, questing certain enemies may be hard, for the same reason, but it could be easy if you team up with other players. Also when an invasion begins it becomes VERY HARD to win because of the high level skeletons, and the lag. Also on Abassa you would have a hard/good time when it comes to Fleets because its hard because of the lag and good because the fleet sinks quickly. Also, in result of the server almost always being full, Darkhart is usually packed with tons of people, so if you get usually 80 rep solo Darkahrt, you are going to get around 25 rep on Abassa. Abassa was almost low-level free(unlike Guines). Back then,most people were Level 10+.Nowadays, there are more people who are under Level 10. But, there are some upsides to Abassa. First of all, if you are looking for a crew, guild, or new friend, then Tortuga, Abassa is the place to go. Most likely the most packed island on any server, Tortuga. INFERNO got so many members because they just stayed on Abassa the whole time! Tortuga on Abassa has become a common meeting place for pirates of all levels. Secondly, bosses such as Foulberto Smasho are much easier to fight on Abassa, as the room is packed, increasing your survival rate, but also there is lag, a ton of lag. You also get less rep from here. Abassa is almost always full, so getting on can be a hassle. The average wait to get into abassa is about 5 minutes, but reports have stretched up to waiting 45 minutes. This can be easily remedied though, by having a friend on Abassa you can teleport to, and in some guilds, there are shifts being a "bookmark" on Abassa. Abassa was the impact server of The Great Asteroid collisonandwasdestroyedbutwas repaired in maintenance along with most other servers. Warning:You can get easily bullied on Abassa. WARNING: If you have a slow internet connection, you may get lagged out of Abassa, and get disconnected. Recently, a story: What if: The Deletion of Abassa, was created about how it would be deleted. That would be bad. Also, another story: The Story of Abassa was created about how it was created. Players These players LOVE Abassa! *Kat Bluebonnet *Captain Jim Logan *Victor Creed Logan(until retirement) *Artemis *Stpehen *Usman *Simon Redskull *Mega *Gold Craver *High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar (when not in svs lagging xD) *Sven DaggerBones *Peter Coalvane *Lord Robert Macmonger *Angel Stormfury *Edward Daggerhawk *Aqua *Kitty *Goldfish *Robert *Enivy *Yvane *Captain Peanut Butter *Little Missy *Missy *Missy Jr. *IvanHookEasten *Chris The Cat Lover *Lord Lawrence Dagger *Car Person *Tom Cresthawk *Ned Yellowbeard *Greg from Savvy Academy *Captain Chris Jericho *Sir Carlos Clemente *Sympathy X *Li Stormwalker *Sir Boogie of Austria *Pencil Boy *Darek *David McMartin *Ned Edgewalker *Sam Ironskull *Will Greasescarlett *Blackbeard Owns/Mad V/Will Cortez/ Izuna Uchiha *Johnny *Captain Leon the Third *Jade Heartkidd These players HATE Abassa! *Robert McRoberts * Sparky Whitewolf, Queen of Spain : James Greasescarlett(Hates Abassa)lol! These guilds make their homes on Abassa Note: Almost all guilds may be seen on Abassa. *Piratezow *I N F E R N O *Purp N Yellow *Saved by the Blade *The Hyper Guild *The Cat Club *We Die Together *Wisdom Kingdom *The Hero *Men of The Sea *The Sister's Clan *A True Pirate *Moonlight Pirates *Pirate Lordz *The Paradox *Law's Brigade *THE LOOTERS *Pirate Guild 1050281 Fan Locations These locations are on Abassa *Mystic Muck Fan Companies These companies are on Abassa *Mystic Muck Trivia #This server has a large population of noobs, trolls and Jumpers. However during 2007 - 2010, Abassa was home to many of the more "important" higher-level players, until noobs invaded and took over most of the server. #18 Fan Wars have started on Abassa. #3 recorded marriages have occurred on Abassa. Category:Servers Category:Factual Pages Category:POTCO